Nancy Drew and The Missing Globetrotter
by HeartSong88
Summary: At the end of Labyrinth of Lies, Nancy mentions that she and the Hardy boys are planning on kidnapping Ned and taking him on a trip. This is that trip. The four of them are all looking forward to exploring the historic city of Amsterdam. However, where Nancy goes mysteries seem to follow, and it isn't long before a mysterious backpacker goes missing. Rated T, Just in case...
1. Chapter 1

"Well boys, welcome to Amsterdam!" Nancy spread out her arms gesturing to the bustling train station.

Joe yawned, Frank gave a low whistle, and Ned smiled.

"I can't believe you guys actually kidnapped me and took me across the world for Spring Break."

"That's exactly what friends are for. Stopping you from spending your break studying for finals and bring you to the red light district." Joe replied with a sleepy smirk. The moment he had buckled his seat-belt on the plane he had passed out, and had only just woken up.

Nancy grabbed her rolling suitcase and starting walking towards the front doors. "The hostel shouldn't be too far away. The map said it was in walking distance." she told the others, taking a moment to orient herself.

As they moved through the crowds Nancy remembered the look on Ned's face when they had appeared outside his window. Priceless. She had even warned him in her last letter, right after solving the Labyrinth of Lies case.

Walking down the narrow cobblestone streets Nancy was surprised to see lots and lots of bikes. Bikes zoomed down the road apparently ignoring what Nancy thought was the bike lane, they lined the street taking over most of the sidewalk, and in the distance Nancy saw a parking building full of bikes.

"Wow, either their streets are too narrow for cars or they just really love bikes." Joe remarked the obvious.

Nancy rolled her eyes playfully. Stating the obvious was one of Joe's favorite hobbies. Besides solving mysteries for the Network.

"Maybe it's an economical thing?" Ned suggested, as they continued along.

"Or it could be a health thing." Frank added.

"Or maybe it's a space thing." Nancy joined in looking at how the building seemed crammed together. There wasn't even a gap between any of the buildings. It was as if they had taken a bunch of very different buildings and smashed them all together to create a building sandwich. The effect was pleasant, in a charming, old-fashioned, some of the building appeared to be leaning forward kind of way.

Finally they found their hostel squished between an Indian food take out place and a cafe.

"Remember, the cafe does not serve coffee here." Frank reminded them as they passed the store window filled with gaudy beads and feathers.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue here." Ned replied truthfully.

Nancy had to agree, it didn't look anything like an coffee shop to her. She sneezed violently, smelling the heavy essence that wafted from the suspicious store. "Let's go check in." she suggested finally.

They walked into the building labeled "De Vriend Hostel" in big black block letters against the construction orange sign. The hallway was dim and narrow, forcing Nancy and friends to walk in a single file line.

"Hallo." a friendly young man with a cheerful grin and two prominent dimples greeted them. "Ik spreek Netherlands?"

Nancy who had ended up in the front of the line smiled back politely. She had traveled so much over the past few years, that she knew exactly what he was asking. Not that translating it was so difficult in the first place. "No. We're," she gestured to the four of them who seemed to be taking up the whole lobby area. "from the United States."

"Ah! Americans!" The man sounded overly enthusiastic now, and his coal dark eyes glittered with excitement. "I love Americans! Where in America are you from?"

"I'm from a town called River Heights."

The man's grin sunk a little. "Not, New York? Or LA?"

"Sorry."

The man gave a small shrug. "That's okay. One day, I will save up enough money and go to LA and see Hollywood."

"Great. Have fun with that." Ned had maneuvered his way over to the counter. "We're here to check in? Reservations for four? Nancy Drew?"

The man looked over at his computer monitor, cocoa colored fingers clicking away. "Nancy... Drew?" he echoed, squinting a bit.

"That's me." Nancy replied eagerly.

"Ah. Beds for four. Three in the men's room and one in the lady's. If you'll just insert your paying card." He laid a card reading machine on the counter where she could reach.

Nancy took out her international credit card and inserted the side with the European standard chip into the machine. A couple of buttons being pushed and room keys being distributed later, they were all set.

"Welcome to Amsterdam, Nancy Drew and friends." Their host waved as they made their way back through the narrow hallway towards their rooms.

* * *

Author's Chapter Note: Hello, thanks for reading! I just wanted to let you know a few things as we begin the story together:

1\. I don't own Nancy Drew games/books/or/characters. I just love her.

2\. While I do find writing enjoyable, and wish I had time to update this regularly. I don't. I am a full time student in University, and that has to be my top priority. That and surviving. :) But, I'll do what I can to keep this story going.

3\. I don't know Dutch. My Dutch will be coming from google translate, so I apologize ahead of time if it's wrong. However, I have visited Amsterdam and a lot of my descriptions and experiences will be coming from my time there, and pictures I took while I was there.

And lastly,

4\. I want to become a better writer. And the only way to do that is by by writing. I appreciate both positive and constructive comments. However, I will be ignoring trolls.

Thanks again! And enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. Those stairs were a terror weren't they?"

Nancy nodded, setting her suitcase back down on the floor. Looking up she smiled at the friendly girl, trying to hide the fact that she was panting a little. "I've never seen stairs so steep." She confessed.

The girl nodded knowingly. "All the stairs here are like that."

Nancy shuffled over to the nearest unclaimed bed and sat down, taking Stephanie in. She was very tall. Even sitting on her bed Nancy could tell that the beds here weren't long enough for the girl. That plus, her extremely slender figure, made Nancy think of a the tree dryads in a Greek mythology picture book she had owned once. Long amber hair tumbled down her shoulders in loose curls. And her perky smile lit up her whole persona.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm Nancy. Nancy Drew." Nancy held out her hand.

"Still Stephanie." Stephanie replied shaking Nancy's hand politely. "So you're an American too huh?"

"Yeah, I'm from River Heights."

Stephanie shrugged apologetically. "I have no idea where that is."

"That's okay, it's a small town in New Jersey."

"I'm from Spokane Washington." There was a pause and Nancy knew that Stephanie was trying to think of another question to keep the conversation going. "So... Nancy Drew." Stephanie's smile sharpened wickedly. "What brings you to Europe's sin city?"

"Uh..." Nancy blinked. That was definitely not the question she expected to follow. "Spring break with my boyfriend and some of our friends. What about you?"

"I've been backpacking for the last two months. This is actually my last stop before home." Stephanie let out an audible sigh, flopping down on the mattress. Whether it was a relieved sigh or a of disappointment, Nancy couldn't decide.

"Well, that's neat..." Nancy didn't know what else to say. She stowed her suitcase under the bed. Good thing I brought a suitcase lock, she thought to herself looking around to see that there was nowhere to keep her things locked up.

"Do you and your friends have dinner plans?" Stephanie asked, sitting up quickly.

"Not that I know of..."

"Good. Because there's this amazing place not too far from here called _Pancakes!_ "

Nancy couldn't but smile at the girl's apparent enthusiasm. "Let me guess... they serve pancakes?"

"No. They serve _Pancakes!_ There's a difference. Believe me."

"Alright, let me ask my friends."

Fortunately the boys were eager to try these _Pancakes!_ And the five of them made their way through the busy streets towards the _Pancake!_ place. Nancy was pleased to see that the restaurant was literally named _Pancakes!_ (exclamation point included). The restaurant was quaint but small, with the kitchen in front and the eating area up a set of stairs on a platform.

"Table for five?" The waiter, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt asked.

"Yes please." Nancy replied, and they followed him up to the few tables.

Stealing a chair, the five of them were able to squish comfortably.

"Whoa, dude! Look at the menu!" Joe demanded jabbing his finger at one of the items. "They have cheese pancakes! Like pancakes with real cheese in them!"

"That's usually what cheese pancakes mean." Frank pointed out, eyes already skimming his own menu.

"I think I should warn you." Stephanie told them.. "The pancakes here aren't like American pancakes."

"How so?" Ned inquired, his eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion.

"They aren't fluffy. And they're less sugary. And well, they aren't American pancakes." Stephanie answered. "It's hard to explain. Just don't expect American pancakes."

"Totally ordering cheese pancakes." Joe sighed happily. Another one of his hobbies was try out weird foods.

Nancy looked down at her own menu. There were so many different types of pancakes. Apple cinnamon with real apple slices, chocolate pancakes, raspberry pancakes, Joe's cheesy pancakes... She didn't know what sounded the best. In the end, she ordered Apple cinnamon pancakes. Both Stephanie and Frank ordered chocolate pancakes. And Joe got his cheesy pancakes. While Ned, much to everyone's surprise, also cheesy pancakes.

"When in Rome..." Was his only response.

Dinner was a fun affair, and Stephanie proved to be an excellent addition to the group. She and Joe traded puns, which happened to be another one of Joe's random hobbies, for a while. Then she and Ned started talking about good places to visit while here.

"If you want to visit the Anne Frank house, get in line an hour before it opens." She advised him. "The lines are so long that they reach the horizon."

She even got Frank to laugh while entertaining the group with a story about this previously haunted Ryokan she had stayed in while in Japan. "Even though it hasn't been haunted in years, it still was the creepiest place on earth, I promise you."

After dinner, they all went back to the hostel and placed a rousing game of Egyptian Ratscrew in the hallways, using a deck of cards Stephanie had brought along.

By the time they were done, Nancy's hand was slightly red and her watch said that it was a little past midnight. They all said goodnight and turned in.

Nancy was almost asleep when she heard Stephanie's soft voice. "Thank you Nancy Drew."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Fun fact: Pancakes! is a real restaurant in Amsterdam. And they really do serve cheese pancakes. I didn't try them, but from what my friend who did try them, they were really good.

Also, River Heights is Nancy Drew's hometown. In this fan fiction it's set in New Jersey. I tried to research where it actually is... and there are so many different suggestions that I just picked one. I chose New Jersey because it's the home to Harriet Adams (aka Carolyn Keene).

And just because I feel like it, another fun fact: The stairs in Amsterdam are ridiculously steep and just a bit scary.

As always, I don't own Nancy Drew. But I am a fan.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
